


Parties Are Your Thing

by FujurPreux



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-29 00:30:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/313859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FujurPreux/pseuds/FujurPreux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pinkie Pie has work to do. And she takes it seriously.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parties Are Your Thing

Pinkie Pie had spent the the whole afternoon locked up in her room above the pastry shop. Then, just when all the shops were about to close, she jumped outside.

Her shopping list was huge, and yet she managed to buy it all, even if she had to put her hoof inside the last one's door, so its owner couldn't close. After that, she went back to her room. The light was on all night.

Next morning, just before sunrise, Pinkie Pie recruited Applejack's help to drag a cart covered with a blanket.

"Where are we going?" Applejack asked, about half an hour on the road.

"To a party, of course, you silly!" Pinkie Pie said.

Applejack rolled her eyes. "A party for whom? You didn't sent invitations for the girls, did you?"

"No. No I didn't. Because it isn't a party for us!"

That seriously confused Applejack. "It isn't?"

"Nope. It's for an entirely different group of friends," she said. "They gather up every year and sometimes they hire me to help them plan everything!"

Applejack smiled. "Well, parties are your thing."

"And for this kind of party, I'm always the best choice," Pinkie Pie replied as they went around a big rock. They went to a meadow where some wooden tables were expecting them. "Yay!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed clapping her hooves. "They did place them where I told them to!"

While Pinkie Pie began to unload the cart, Applejack found a very large banner spread between two threes. It read: 'Welcome All Party Ponies'. She was calibrating how scary it'd be to ask to Pinkie Pie if there were more ponies like her, but then she saw, coming out from behind some bushes, the strangest creature she'd ever seen.

The lower part of this stranger's body was that of a white horse, and the upper one belonged to something Applejack had never seen before.

"Good! Good! Goodie!" Pinkie Pie said prancing around Applejack.

"What in the name of Ponyville is that, Pinkie Pie?"

"That's Chiron!" She lowered her head until it was nearly on the ground and adopted a grumpy expression. "He's always hard to please..." She raised up again, grinning. "But he always ends up with a big, goofy smile on his face."

"I see..." mumbled Applejack. She shook her head. "Are there more like him?"

"Yes! Many! They're the Party Ponies!"

"I'm sorry, sugar cube, but that ain't a pony."

Pinkie Pie went all serious and put her hoof on her friend's shoulder. "Applejack, you are a pony if you feel it inside of you; it doesn't matter what you look like. Specially when a party like this one is involved!" she added as she began bouncing again.

Applejack shook her head again. She better start helping Pinkie Pie with what was left of the arrangements. There was a lot of food to be placed on the tables and, judging by the size of that cloud of dust approaching, she was going to make many acquaintances that day.


End file.
